


All In Time

by heytheregisela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, rayvin, xray and vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was born with special abilities, ones he was always proud of, but that didn't mean he could freely talk about them. He knew it was best to keep his secret from the world, but when he meets Gavin Free, Ray realizes he can't always keep his secret a secret. In relationships, especially serious ones, you shouldn't keep things hidden from each other, and Ray decides it's time for someone, other than his parents, to know about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Time

Ray didn't want to think of himself as _special_ or _different_ because that sounded like an awful cliché. His life wasn't a cliché merely because he happened to possess certain abilities that maybe not everyone could have. He liked to think that it just made him cooler! Even though... he couldn't exactly tell just _anyone_ about his power. It wasn't because something terrible would happen to him or because he would lose them if word got out, but really, who would believe him? How would anyone feel if someone they were close to just came out one day and said, “So, hey... I happen to be sort of a superhero. Well, I mean, I could if I tried to be one, since I have the powers for one already.” That wouldn't always go right.

When Ray's parents found out about them, they freaked.

They didn't want to call their son a “freak”, but it was basically what went through their minds the day of the discovery.

That discovery was a big accident as well.

It happened around when Ray had just turned seven. He was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed as he simply tested every little thing he could do. He never really focused on his powers before, but he was always quite amazed by them. And this particular day, he wanted to play around with them, maybe see how far they could go without completely destroying his room.

Time had passed him by and dinner was ready, so naturally, his mother walked in to check up on him right in the middle of him testing out his telepathic powers. It was one power he had the most trouble with (he was best at using his main power – x-ray vision), and he was trying to make his pillow float to him as he stood by his bedroom window. And just when he had gotten it to start floating towards him, his mother stepped in.

The horror on her face was one of someone who had just witnessed a crime they had to hide.

“What are you doing?” She asked, looking back and forth from Ray and the pillow now on the floor.

Ray's head was aching from the struggle he had from attempting that, but the pain was masked from how worried he now was that he was caught.

“I... I...” how did he explain this? It wasn't possible. He kept stuttering as he tried finding something to tell his mother, but nothing came.

At the dinner table, Mrs. Narvaez explained to Mr. Narvaez what she had seen. Mr. Narvaez laughed and told her something like that could not happen.

“But it did happen,” Ray spoke up, “I made it happen.”

“That's not funny,” Mr. Narvaez told him.

“No, just...” Ray crossed his arms and looked over at the drawer where they kept their forks and spoons. The corners of his lips rose as he stood up and said, “Just watch this.” He turned and focused all his attention to the drawer.

The ache in his head increased again and he squinted his eyes. Ray found that opening up something was much more difficult than merely bringing something towards him, but after much pain and much “Stop that” comments from his parents, Ray managed to open the drawer.

He heard his parents gasp, but he continued. Slowly, a spoon rose from the drawer but the pain in his head was too much for him to go on, and the spoon fell right to the floor, as did Ray himself.

His mother ran over to his side and helped him up, and Ray was fine, but he felt exhausted.

“I'm a super hero, mom,” he told her, his voice weak. “I have really cool x-ray vision too!”

“X-ray vision?” His father furrowed his eyebrows.

Ray looked at him and nodded, “Yeah! And you're wearing those boxers with the duckies again.”

Mr. Narvaez widened his eyes and Ray smiled innocently at him.

“Since when?” Mrs. Narvaez asked, and Ray looked at her again.

“For as long as I can remember,” Ray answered, “but don't ask me how I figured it out, because I don't remember that part.”

Mrs. Narvaez sighed, and though she and Mr. Narvaez didn't want to believe it, the proof was standing right there in front of them. And Ray had always been a truthful child before. There was no reason for them to completely dismiss the idea and call their son a liar.

So for years, they kept that a secret. They never told any relatives and they prohibited Ray from using any powers whenever anyone else was at their home. Though it wasn't fair to have to hide something as amazing as his powers, Ray knew it was for the best, especially as he got older.

But also as he got older and his powers became stronger, it just became more unfair to have to hide them from the world.

He wanted to show everyone what he could do, but that was only a dream; one he couldn't achieve, but one he would always aim for.

 

* * *

 

It was when Ray had turned twenty one that he met Gavin Free. Ray was out having a nice birthday lunch with his best friend, Michael Jones, when they couldn't help but hear the British accent from across the restaurant, especially the laugh that followed it.

“That sounds like an obnoxious laugh,” Michael said as he shook his head.

Ray looked over to find the source of the voice and laugh to find _him_.

“Whoa,” Ray said under his breath.

Michael rose his eyebrows. “What?” He asked.

“He has an obnoxious laugh, but... wow... his face.”

That was enough to persuade Michael into seeing who this person was. Messy, dirty blond hair was what particularly caught Michael's attention, and he smiled when he looked back at Ray.

“Introduce yourself,” Michael told Ray.

Ray snorted and shook his head, “No thank you.”

“Oh, come on, Ray. When was the last time you went on a date with someone?”

“Senior year, and never again,” Ray said as he looked down at the menu.

“Why?”

Ray pursed his lips. “There's... complications,” he merely said.

“Complications?” Michael squinted his eyes. “Ray, nobody's perfect. You'll be fine.”

“But I'm not going to lie, he's kind of... really nice looking and I'm-”

“No, shut the fuck up, Ray.” Michael stood up and started heading over to the table where the good looking British guy was sitting at, and despite the fact that Ray was trying to stop Michael with harsh whispers, Michael kept going.

“Hey,” Michael said as he reached the stranger.

The blond looked up at him with a small smile and said, “Oh, hi. How may I help you?”

“Do you see my friend over there?” Michael asked, nodding towards Ray. Usually he would be much of a better wingman than this, but he didn't have time to go through the whole process.

The Brit looked over and smiled at Ray who was trying to hide behind his menu.

“Potential boyfriend?” The man who was sitting with the blond asked.

Michael found himself staring at the man's tattoos until the man noticed and looked up at Michael.

“Sorry,” Michael said, quickly turning away.

“It's fine,” the man said, “Your tattoos are pretty cool, too. And I'm Geoff, by the way.”

Michael turned back to look at Geoff as Geoff began to introduce the woman next to him, “This is Griffon and that's Gavin,” Geoff pointed to the Brit.

Gavin grinned at Michael.

“I'm Michael,” Michael said as he held out his hand for Gavin to shake.

And Gavin did.

“My friend I was talking about,” Michael nodded again towards Ray, “Yeah, that's Ray.”

Ray watched as Michael continue to stand and talk to the attractive blond for a little longer, and then, they both started walking back towards him.

“Oh, shit,” Ray mumbled. He put his menu down and sat up as they approached.

“Hey, Ray,” Michael said with a proud smile that Ray almost rolled his eyes, “I'd like to introduce you to Gavin,” he patted Gavin's back.

Gavin smiled at Ray and held out his hand. “Hi, Ray.”

Ray knew he was staring with his mouth practically wide open, but he couldn't help it.

“Uh...” He looked at Michael and Michael widened his eyes at him, but said nothing.

Ray forced his mouth shut as he swallowed hard and gently, he took Gavin's hand. Shaking it slowly, he said, “Hey Gavin.”

Ray always mentally thanked Michael for that, because if it weren't for Michael bluntness, Ray would have still been single. But no, thanks to Michael, nine months later, Ray found himself in a pretty steady relationship with Gavin.

It started out pretty slow at first, Ray would admit. They would casually hang out; maybe go to see a movie together or take walks on days the weather wasn't so harsh. Gavin must have grown impatient with it, though, because around a month after all of that, Gavin randomly cupped Ray's face and gently pressed his lips against Ray's.

Ray was definitely caught off guard, but he wasn't opposed of it. It was just that, he had only been kissed once before that, and he hardly knew what to do. He went with it, though, and closed his eyes as Gavin deepened the kiss. When they pulled away, Ray was grinning crookedly and Gavin laughed wildly about it.

The kiss was what turned their relationship into what it was now – one where they were serious and completely in love with each other.

Gavin loved bringing Ray to the Rooster Teeth office, which was where Gavin worked, and he would show Ray everything he had been working on. Ray was always impressed. Gavin had real talent, and it was a bit silly that sometimes it would seem like Gavin would try to hide it. It reminded Ray of the things he tried to hide and how much he despised it. He wondered if Gavin despised keeping the fact that he was kind of a genius to almost everyone. There was nothing wrong with it, but Ray never questioned it. He let Gavin be... well, Gavin.

The thing with being in a serious relationship and holding back a secret as big as Ray's was that it was the _one_ thing Ray could never talk about.

He trusted Gavin, though, with absolutely everything else.

But his powers?

Ray talked to his parents about it, about how the more serious he got with Gavin, the more he wanted just reveal his abilities.

“It's a huge risk, Ray,” Mrs. Narvaez said to him as grabbed him a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

“I know that,” Ray sighed, “but it's _Gavin_. He's the only person I've ever really cared about in a romantic sense.”

“And how do you think he's going to react when you tell him?”

Ray frowned. He had imagined telling Gavin over and over in his mind, and each time, it ended badly. But daydreams were never anything like reality... yet, sometimes, reality was a bit more cruel.

“All we're saying is that you really have to think about this before you say anything about it,” Mr. Narvaez told him. “It's a huge deal, Ray. It's not like telling someone a weird fetish.”

“I wouldn't exactly say that,” Ray shook his head, “Telling someone a really weird fetish can't always end well, either.”

Mr. Narvaez laughed and nodded. “Just... be careful. Okay?”

And that was enough to make Ray's final decision.

 

* * *

 

It was their tenth anniversary, and Gavin had Geoff help him prepare a nice, romantic dinner. Ray came over just as the chicken was ready and served onto two plates in the dining room. Geoff answered the door Ray and stepped aside to allow him to walk in.

“Thank you, Geoff,” Ray said with a smile.

“Gavin's in the dining room,” Geoff said as he started to head upstairs, “Uh, call us if you need anything. But don't you two dare make a mess.”

Ray laughed and nodded. “We won't,” he said, and he went ahead to look for Gavin.

Gavin was standing next to the table, struggling with trying not to smile too much, but as Ray entered the room, he couldn't resist.

“Happy anniversary,” Gavin said as he looked at the table.

Ray grinned and walked over to sit down. “Geoff did most of the work, huh?”

Gavin nodded. “Of course he did.”

Ray laughed. “I knew it.” He picked up his fork, but stopped as the thought of revealing his powers came to mind.

“I promise you he did make it!” Gavin said when he noticed Ray's hesitation. “I wouldn't poison you.”

Ray blinked and looked at Gavin. “What? Oh! No. It's not the food. I just...” He sighed and set his fork back down. “Look, Gavin... before we eat, I feel like I should tell you something.”

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows, but he was listening, and he waited for Ray to go on.

“There's something I haven't told you about me,” Ray began, “And it's because... it's kind of, well, it's _really..._ weird.” He breathed out a laugh and shook his head, “ _I_ think it's fucking awesome, but I don't know how you're-”

“Oh, for crying out loud, Ray. Just say it!”

“Okay!” Ray took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Gavin... I have super powers.”

Silence.

Absolute silence.

It was the kind that could put someone on edge. A silence that was so loud – a little too loud.

But then... “You what?” Gavin asked.

Ray sighed and put his hands up, “I have powers. Okay? I am telepathic, I have x-ray vision, and I think I can also read minds, or maybe not. Sometimes I feel like I can hear-”

“You _what_?!” Gavin's voice had sounded angry, but when Ray looked at him, Gavin started laughing; loud and uncontrollable laughter.

Was he... making fun of Ray?

“Oh now that's just rude,” Ray said as he crossed his arms. “I tell you something I have never told anyone but my parents, and you laugh at me?” He stood up from his chair and tossed his napkin onto the table. “Thanks Gavin. Maybe you can call me when you're not being an asshole.” He was ready to storm out of the dining room when Gavin, still unable to catch his breath from laughing so hard, got up and grabbed his arm.

“No,” Gavin said through his laughter, “You don't understand.”

“What don't I understand?” Ray asked sternly.

Gavin inhaled sharply to calm his laughter and he stared Ray into his eyes as he said, “I have powers, too.”

Ray's eyes slowly widened as he looked over Gavin's face, trying to figure out whether Gavin was being sincere, or merely making fun of him again.

“You... do?” He asked slowly.

Gavin nodded, a complete serious look on his face now. “I never thought I'd find someone else who did,” he admitted.

“Well, shit,” Ray looked away, beginning to feel unbelievably happy, “Neither did I. Wait...” He looked at Gavin, “What can you do?”

“I have super strength,” Gavin proudly announced as he smiled smugly.

“What?” Ray laughed. “ _You_? Super strength?” Gavin nodded. “No, you're gonna have to prove that to me, because looking at you, I can't believe it.”

The blond scoffed and walked over to the table. “Fine by me,” he said before grabbing the table and lifting it up with what seemed to be barely any struggle. Ray also noticed how Gavin was practically holding up the table with one hand.

“Okay,” Ray nodded. “I believe you. Now stop showing off.”

Gavin set the table back down and smiled.

Ray then smiled shyly as something else came to mind, and he couldn't face Gavin as he said it. He turned away a bit. “Well... uh,” he started, “To be honest, I kind of gave myself a superhero name.” A part of him wanted to stop talking to allow Gavin to say something, but he didn't, “I, uh... secretly call myself 'X-Ray'.”

“Do you really?” Gavin asked, his voice showing amusement.

Ray slowly turned back around and nodded. He didn't want to feel ashamed about it, because he was always so proud of his powers and what he could do. But saying his secret nickname out loud sounded funny.

“I call myself 'Vav'!” Gavin said as he pointed to himself.

And Ray rose his eyebrows. “Are you serious?”

Gavin nodded excitedly. “Yeah!”

Ray stepped closer to Gavin and shook his head. “Is it possible to love you more? Because I may have fallen in love with you all over again.”

“It's possible,” Gavin said, “I'm pretty top.”

Ray had to roll his eyes at that. “Shut up before I take that back.”

Gavin smiled, widely, too, because he had never felt so relieved before.

It was one thing to reveal his powers to somebody, but another thing to have the person say they had powers, too. It was a crazy, yet wonderful, coincidence. And how lucky they were to have found each other.

Gavin closed the small gap between them and he asked “So you have x-ray vision?”

Ray nodded.

“Does... that mean you've seen...?” Gavin trailed off, but Ray knew just what he was referring to.

“No,” Ray simply answered.

“Oh,” Gavin mouthed, unsure whether he was disappointed by that or not.

Ray noticed that, too, and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“You don't have to cry about it,” he teased.

“I'm not!” Gavin took a step back and raised an eyebrow.

Ray sighed and Gavin gasped softly as he watched Ray's eyes trail down a bit.

“Hmm,” Ray said as he looked back up, “Nice.” And it was the serious tone he said it with that had Gavin in a fit of laughter, one that Ray quickly joined in with.

Ray never thought of his life as a stupid cliché, but... well, at this point in his life, he really couldn't find another word to describe it.

 


End file.
